If you live do as your told
by Joanna-Gibbs
Summary: Alice never wants to leave the country but she might have to if she wants to keep her head. Vivaldi is threatening to kill Alice but Ace has different ideas.He loves Alice but does Alice love him back or has she got someone else in her es the whole of the country apart from Vivaldi love alice. Does Black want to be with heher for ever? Dose Nightmare adore her ?


As I was walking down the street I saw someone staring at me and I was wondering who it was till I got up close and realised that it was Black I walked up to him and said "Hey Black wht u up to?"  
>"Nothin much alice and wht are u up to?"<br>"Just walking around looking Blood. Do u know where he is?"  
>"What are u doin looking for him when u have me"<br>"Look black I really have to go"

I carried on walking down the street and ran into Blood."Hey I was looking for u everywhere Blood, where the hell where u"  
>"Alice run"<br>"WhY BlOoD"  
>"? Blood explain"<br>"Just run Alice I will explain when we get to safety"

We running like we have never run before, I could not wait till we got back to safety, it was magical I felt so happy just running holding his hand I wish this sort of thing could happen more often. My hand started slipping from his I was losing grip I could just tell I wanted to hold on so tightly. I could have just grabbed him there and then. I wish I could be with him forever with out having to make love to each other secretly it would make such a difference. "Hey alice. AlICe ,aLiCe where are u?"  
>"Blood help me please help me."<br>"Alice you are not supposed to be here"  
>"Mistress Vivaldi it was my fault I told her t..."<br>"...Blood don't "  
>"ALICE SHUT UP A SEC Vivaldi I know I should not have told her to go into the forest and hide but I couldn't let her leave. Please dont punish her let me take the punishment instead of her please..."<br>"No Blood. Don't listen to him I went into see Black and White"  
>'Enough of this chita chata. I'm taking u both into the Black's prison and no talking to him either of u"<p>

So we went into Blacks prison cell it was so cold now that I was not going out with him. I missed him so much his soft tender lips touching mine it was a dream come true back then. I loved him so much I wish he would just let me out. I could try speaking to him but if I wanted to live I mustn't speak to him sadly. It feels like I'm dying at a very young age why didn't I just leave it would have been a lot better. Mind anything is better then being in this place. It's like torture I was pretty sure that I was going to die not Blood if anything I deserve it more then he does after all I did stay here."Blood why did u do that?"  
>"Alice it may be the fact that I love u "<br>" I wouldn't get to lovey duvey about it if I where u. She's broke my heart once so why shouldn't she break yours?"  
>"Black this has nothing to do with u ok."<br>"Alice we are not supposed ..."  
>"... Blood just leave I'm most likely to die anyway so I don't see what the problem is me talking to him is there?"<p>

Black was walking away it felt like a stabbing in my heart."Black waaait"  
>"What is it Alice?" Without turning around and looking me in the eye<br>"Can u come here a sec I need to speak privately" As soon as i said that he walked towards me"Ok what do u want"  
>"I'll make u a deal"<br>"What?"  
>"Could u let me and Blood out if I go out with u and clean up the prison cell and circus"<br>"I will think about it. U will know by this evening"  
>"Thanks a lot black this means a lot. I miss u so much by the way"<br>"Laters enjoy your food"  
>"We will"I replied happy that we might both be sent free by tomorrow morning. I wish it would just happen sooner then later. It was like magic washing over me again. I wish I could turn into pierce when I'm in situations like this oh well maybe in the morning I will not be here."Alice Liddell wake up"Vivaldi was shouting<br>"What I'm awake. I'm awake already."  
>"Don't take that tone with me Girl"<br>"Soz Mam"  
>"Don't you evan think about talking to me like that. I will not accept it, u will say sorry at once"<br>"Sorry Mistress Vivaldi. Please don't kill me"  
>"I'm not killing u I'm killing ..."<br>"Not Blood. Please not Blood"  
>"No no I'm killing Mary Gowland"<br>"Who the hell is that?"  
>"Do u know Shaktetri Gowland"<br>"Yeah isn't she Blood's cuz"  
>"Yes that is her son"<br>"The red haired one"  
>"Right so,I have to go and kill him."<br>"Right. Thanks Vivi"  
>"Vivaldi, Alice, Vivaldi"<br>"Right. Thanks Vivaldi"

When I was set free it felt like the most magical feeling ever. I could have flew all over the place it is so amazing to smell the world above at last. That was when I stopped and saw that Black was just opposite from where I was standing."Hey"  
>"Hey is that all u can say Black why could u just not set me free it would've been a lot easier."<br>"Well I'm sorry to disappoint u princess"  
>"Well u should be" and I just gave him a kiss on the cheek<p>

When I left I just went straight to the circus to see White and he was there surprisingly."Hey how did u get in"  
>"Through the back"<br>"U haven't changed one bit,Have u?"  
>"Nope not really "<br>"That is a shame"  
>"What are u on about, u told me that u liked the old me"<br>"Well that was before u got yourself locked up in my brothers cell "  
>"All because of that u hate the old me?"<br>" I wish it didn't have to end like this"  
>"What are u on about?"<br>"Alice look I have to go see u around alright"  
>"White I went to your brothers prison to see u just bear that in mind"<br>"What ever Alice"

I left the circus quite annoyed how dare he speak like that, I was so angry I felt like killing him on the spot, But then again I loved him so much, I wanted to be with him or Black but either way if he still liked me he probably wouldn't, have been in a rush to leave me so quickly. I just need to see Black asap. I felt like I wouldn't sleep for weeks or maybe months. I just wanted to turn back the clock and go to White again and say soz it's just that I miss him so much and that I hope he mises me back, if only he wanted to see me back.

It felt like torture just standing there hoping to see him again but I know it will never happen not in a million years. I have to go to see Nightmare and see if he can help me.

I though it would never come to this me asking Nightmare for help."CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME"  
>"Jeeeeezzzzz. Is that girl crazy"<br>"So what if I am" Shouting as loud as I can " Nightmare where are u" I said while walking and then all of a sudden I bumped into someone and low and behold it was Nightmare  
>"Alice what the hell are u doing here"<br>"I'm looking for u why else would I be here"  
>"Well I don't no do I. Maybe to DIE. Soz that is what happens to everyone that comes here unless there visiting family or friends"<br>"Oh ok. I don't think I wanted to know that. Mind it does sound really cool"  
>"Why are u here"<br>"I need a bit of help"  
>"What on"<br>"While. I love White but I'm not sure if he loves me back "  
>"Ok so why come to me about it u should really be talking to White about this"<br>"Your the only one that I trust while apart from Ace but I can't find him anywhere"  
>"Ok that is sort of understandable. He is out working for Vivaldi"<br>"What that backstabbing Queen"  
>"I wouldn't let her here you say that"<br>"I know. I'm so sorry I'm just not thinking straight today and u know why" I said almost crying my eyes out I don't know why "What can we do about it "  
>"I'm not sure. Alice are u ok?"<br>"I'm fine. Just upset"  
>"It's ok Alice I will look after u" and then he kissed me out of nowhere I was just like what the hell but I enjoyed it that was the scary 's the fact that I actually enjoyed it which is weird because I don't think I like Nightmare or do I.<br>"Ok Nightmare that was really weird. Why the HELL did u just kiss me" "?"  
>"I'm not sure Alice"<br>"It is ok. I was wondering can we get a move on please?"  
>"Ok sure where to first"<br>"Whites place please"  
>"Oh yeah ok"<p>

So of we went to whites circus it was like I was flying a dream come true I mean it was magical. I hope this feeling lasts for ever."Nightmare"  
>"Yeah Alice."<br>"Will this feeling last forever?"  
>"It will depend"<br>"On what"  
>"If you stay with me or not "<br>"Hey dude listen all of you guys love me s..."  
>"It is less then u think"<br>"You don't think that I don't know tht"  
>"Yeah I know u know that is why I am telling you"<p>

When we finally got there I was lucky cuz Black was there and I knew that as long as Black was there I was safe."Hey guys"  
>"Hey Alice" White said in an annoyed<br>"Hey Alice" Black said in more of a kind tone  
>"Hey at least someone is pleased to see me" As I smile at him he is so cute<br>"No probs "  
>"Black this means a lot to me could I speak to u in the next room?"<br>"Of course Alice"

We went into the next room and talked and Black said he would help me only if I would do him a favour. "What is the favour Black"  
>"Will u kiss me"<br>"Of course" and I kissed him probs like he has never been kissed him before  
>"Wow u are one good Kisser"<br>"Thanx Black"

We walked back through the door it went all quite as soon as I walked through."Black why is everyone staring at me"  
>"Alice look at m a sec"<br>"Ok." His face told me something was wrong " Black what is wrong"  
>"Alice are u alright"<br>"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"  
>"Ur crying"<br>"Wht"  
>"How can I be crying. I would know if I was crying Black,I'm not that stupid"<br>"Well ur crying" Looking at me as though he was going to kiss me " Well u are so just trust me on tht one ok"  
>"I always do Black"<p>

I hate him so much not Black I mean White he did not even ask if I was alright what an IDIOT I don't think I've been this annoyed since while I've never been this annoyed. I just wish I could speak to him without being scared if that is even possible.

When I get home I shall talk to Black and ask him if he could talk to White about our love life I mean if we even have a love life I hope we do I mean I love him so much.

"Hey princess how are u feeling"  
>"Fine I miss u already"<br>"Well I'll see u around"  
>"Alright Love u"<br>"Love u 2"


End file.
